chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinead Cunningham
Sinead Elaine Cunningham is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She will be the second daughter and middle child of Zoe and Tyler Cunningham, making her the younger sister of Lowri and Peter Cunningham. Her younger brothers are Blake and Jason. She has the abilities of Chi, Kinetic Conversion and Mediumship. Appearance Sinead will always have similar dark hair to most of her family - however, her hair will be quite curly, especially when she is younger, but when she gets older, it will straighten out a lot, and she will end up with it simply waving. Her eyes will also be a dark brown shade, and her skin will be deeply tanned. As a child, she will be quite short, but as she grows, she will get a lot taller, ending up standing around 5ft 9. She will be very skinny, and althetic, because of her ability. Sinead will tend to wear jeans, and tank tops, to accentuate her good shape. She will not spend long doing her hair or make-up, as there is no real need to. Abilities Sinead's first ability will be Chi, which will give her supernatural capabilities whenever fighting by enabling her to harness the energy of chi. She will become extremely fast, durable and strong, and her reflexes will improve. If the ability is active for long enough, it will also give her other gifts, such as superhuman awareness, elemental powers, energy blasts and sometimes even invulnerability. However, the ability is only active while she fights, and will deactivate once the fight is over, and it also will only give half the advantage of a singular ability which would have the same effect. For example, her strength would only be at half the level of a person with enhanced strength. Her second ability will be Kinetic Conversion. Using this ability, she will be able to absorb any form of kinetic energy, paralysing a person's movements, a collision or an attack coming towards her. She will then be able to use this kinetic as she wishes, for example to increase her strength or her energy levels, or to produce powerful energy blasts. Her third and final ability will be Mediumship. This will enable her to sense the dead and communicate with their spirits. However, it's currently unknown whether she'll be able to see these ghosts, or merely hear them and speak with them. It's also unknown whether this will be a passive ability which will be always active for her, or if she'll be able to activate and deactivate it at will. Family & Relationships *Mother - Zoe Cunningham *Father - Tyler Cunningham *Sister - Lowri Cunningham *Brothers - Peter Cunningham, Blake Cunningham and Jason Cunningham History & Future Sinead will be her parents' third child, and will be born on the 12th January 2037. Her older sister Lowri will be 2 years old at the time, while her brother Peter will be a year old. Sinead will be 3 before Blake is born, in 2040, and Jason will be born in midsummer 2042. Etymology Sinead is a Gaelic name which means "God is gracious", a name meaning she shares with her uncle John. Her middle name, Elaine, is a Greek name which means "torch" or "bright light". Her surname is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters